Microphones used in signal processing systems often have non-uniform characteristics. For example, the microphones in a hands-free voice command or communication system in an automobile may detect the same speech signal, but nonetheless produce very different microphone output signals. Non-uniform microphone characteristics may result from variations in the microphone fabrication process, from changes arising in the microphones from age, use, temperature, humidity, altitude, or from other factors. Non-uniform microphone characteristics may result in non-uniform frequency response between microphones, reduced signal strength and sampling accuracy, inconsistent sampling of sound signals, and generally reduced system performance. Occasionally, a non-uniform microphone characteristic may occur as a result of an obstructed microphone (e.g. user blocking the microphone with his/her hand, etc.).